1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a suturing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for applying suture within biological tissue that may not be directly accessible to the physician.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physicians frequently use suture to close cuts, punctures, incisions and other openings in various biological tissue, such as blood vessels, of the human body.
In an arterial catheterization procedure, a relatively small percutaneous incision is made in the femoral or other artery. A catheter is inserted through the incision and directed along an arterial path to a target area, such as the heart, to perform one or more procedures, such as an angioplasty or angiogram. These procedures are intended to be relatively quick ‘outpatient’ procedures.
Upon completion of the catheterization procedure, the physician typically creates a ‘thrombus patch’ by applying direct pressure to the patient's thigh to make the blood around the incision clot. It is very important that the applied pressure does not impede the flow of blood through the femoral artery. As a result, it is commonplace for the physician to apply direct pressure by hand for the first twenty minutes after the procedure. During this time, the physician can feel the pulse to assure the artery is not occluded. Afterwards, the physician typically transfers responsibility to an assistant who then applies direct pressure using sandbags, clamps or other devices. A significant problem with this approach is that it is frequently necessary to apply the pressure for an extended period of time, such as twenty-four hours or longer.
Another problem with the thrombus patch method is that the high blood pressure in the artery can cause the thrombus patch to rupture or burst while direct pressure is being applied to the thigh or after direct pressure is removed. This requires the entire process to be reinitiated. If the patch ruptures and is not quickly restored, substantial bleeding can occur, with potentially fatal consequences. Because thrombus patches frequently burst, the patient is often kept in the hospital or catheterization lab overnight for observation. As a result, these ‘out-patient’ procedures become ‘in-patient’ procedures, simply because a thrombus patch is often unreliable and/or difficult to create. Staying in the hospital increases patient discomfort and hospital expenses, which are often disproportionate to the actual medical procedure performed.
Furthermore, if a thrombus patch cannot be adequately formed, the physician may need to anesthetize the patient and occlude the blood flow to the artery. At this point, the physician is required to make a large incision in the thigh to allow conventional suturing with a needle, suture the artery with conventional means, restore blood flow to the artery, and suture the incision in the thigh. This results in additional discomfort and expenses for the patient.
While the above problems could potentially be avoided by suturing the blood vessel immediately following the catheterization procedure, the size and location of the artery make suturing extremely difficult. More specifically, the opening in the thigh is often too small and too deep to provide enough working space for suturing the artery using conventional methods. Thus, in order to suture the vessel using conventional methods, the opening in the thigh would have to be significantly enlarged, thereby further increasing the recovery period and exposing the patient to additional discomfort, undesirable scarring, possible infection and other health risks.